The present invention relates to a double-deck magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus, and more particularly, to a double-deck magnetic recording/reproducing apparatus which can use 8 mm- and VHS-format magnetic tapes in recording and reproducing.
The ongoing miniaturization of camcorders has involved the use of both 0.5-inch VHS-format tape and 8 mm tape. The 8 mm tape recorded with an 8 mm camcorder cannot be reproduced by an ordinary VHS videocassette recorder for home use. Recently, a double-deck videocassette recorder, which can record/reproduce both tape types by mounting an 8 mm deck and VHS deck together in one set, has been introduced.
Such a double-deck videocassette recorder is capable of copying or editing a video signal of the 8 mm tape or VHS tape onto the other type of tape. Since the recording frequency band for the 8 mm video signal is 4.2-5.4 MHz while that for the VHS video signal is 3.4-4.4 MHz, the FM signal cannot be copied directly. In order to copy the FM signal, a reproduced FM signal of a first format is demodulated, a composite video signal is transmitted, and the transmitted composite video signal is modulated into an FM signal of a second format.
Through this signal conversion procedure with respect to the composite video signal, noise is introduced and the image quality is deteriorated accordingly.